


His other friends

by Jc27



Series: Corroded [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening
Genre: Marin is back!, Other, Warning for some blood and fighting, she’s angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: An old friend of Legend’s is back. She’s a bit different





	1. Other Friends

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some violence and I tried my best at a fight scene. And there’s an SU movie song in this because that’s what gave me this idea and I just wanted Marin to sing it.

The battle was long, exhausting and worst of all, annoying. The nine of them had to jump, duck, run, dodge, and about a million other things to avoid the Lynel’s arrows and the moblins swords.

“Time!” Wild shouted.

Time nodded and jumped into the air. He swung his sword with all his might and landed in a crouch.

The Lynel collapsed behind him just as Wind stabbed the last moblin. The group was finally able to catch their breath.

“Where’s Legend?” Hyrule asked. He looked a bit worried.

The group looked around, quickly realizing that their companion was indeed out of sight.

There was no chance for anyone to do anything before a dark portal appeared. They all stepped back and readied their weapons. Who knew what could come out? 

A faint ringing of a bell reached their ears.

She walked out of the portal with a twisted grin. Her eyes had an insane gleam in them that put everyone on edge.

Her fiery hair was tangled horribly and had dark liquids sticking strands together.  <strike>No one wanted to think about that</strike>. A dead flower was tucked into her hair, it looked similar to the flower that Legend both hated and loved to be around. Her dress was ragged, with cuts, mud, and disturbing red stains all over. That wasn’t even mentioning the haunting zig zags of what looked like black ooze creeping over her. They stretched across her skin like a cracked glass.

There was also the bell. It was large and had a big crack in the side.

Warriors hated that she looked so familiar.

“It seems that all of  _ his  _ friends are here.”

“Who are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed there are many his’s here.” Wind said. He was so done with it all.

“Link, although you all seem to share his name.” She looked at Warriors. He swore he saw a small glint of sadness in her eyes. “I believe he is known as the hero of Legend.”

“What do you want with him?” Time growled.

She tilted her head to the side, the twisted grin remained on her face. “My my my, that’s not how you treat a lady. I’m just an old friend.”

“I’ve never heard Legend mention you before.” Four stated.

The grin faded completely off her face. “He...He hasn’t told you all about me?”

Warriors looked sad while the other seven seemed confused.

“Marin, what happened to you?” Warriors whispered.

She froze. “I remember you. You’re not  _ him _ , but you are an old ally.”

Warriors stood his ground as she jerkily walked closer.

“Marin, this isn’t you.”

She stopped and glared at the captain. “And how would you know? You’re not  _ him _ . You don’t know me like  _ him _ .”

“Please Marin. We fought together, laughed with each other, trusted each other. What happened?”

“I made a deal.” She said simply.

The portal. The black ooze that zig zagged across her skin. The way she moved like a marionette on a string.

“Dark Link. He’s corrupted you.”

“Corrupted? I think you mean he’s given me a chance to return a favor. You know the phrase: An eye for an eye. An island for an island.” She paused. “A dream for a dream.”

“This isn't right.”

She laughed, it was a distorted sound that made the heroes tense. “This isn't right?  _ This _ isn’t right? I don’t think you have a right to decide what’s right and what isn’t.”

“You-”

“How many did you kill? How many times did you have blood on your hands? You can still see it, can’t you? The blood that will forever stain you.”

“Back off!” Wind yelled. “You don’t know anything!”

“Don’t I? I know everything about you all.”

“Liar!” Wind held himself up tall.

“What would Linebeck think of your behavior?”

Wind stumbled back as if struck.

“I’ve heard the stories. Over and over again.” Her distorted voice was singing to an unheard melody. She walked forward, that bell of hers’ swinging with a threatening ring. “Gee, it’s swell to finally meet  _ his _ other friends.”

She jumped forward. Her swung in front of her, straight for Wind.

“That’s right I heard the story, don’t really like how it ends. Gee it’s swell to finally meet his other friends.”

The boy rolled under the weapon as Warriors sliced at Marin.

“What did he say about me? What did he say?”

She leaped back, flipping midair and heading feet first for Wild. She kicked his and jumped right back into the air, landing in smooth crouch.

Twilight rushed to Wild while the others surrounded her. She looked completely at ease.

“What did he do without me? What did he do?”

She threw her bell at Four and Sky and launched herself over to grab it as the two fell.

Marin skipped away from the two and swung her bell at Time.

“Did he sing songs without me? What did he sing?”

She turned to Hyrule with a vicious grin. Her bell was held high above her head. “Did you think all this time that I wouldn’t find out about you?”

She slammed the bell down with terrifying force as Hyrule leaped out of the way. A small crater was created from the impact.

“Yeah, that’s right I heard the stories over and over again. Gee it’s swell to finally meet his other friends.”

She danced around each stab, slice, and swing. Smiling like it was some game. Her eyes twinkled with insanity, the once soft brown was now mixed with the horrible black ooze that zig zagged around her skin.

“Who even are you?” Wild shouted.

“Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?” Strangely enough, she looked hurt.

“I'm the loser of the game you didn’t know you were playing.” Tears pricked at her eyes. “Let’s play another game, this time I get to win!”

Her bell flashed light as it reflected from the sun. 

“Lives on the line. Winner takes all. Ready or not let’s begin!”

This time she was the one swinging and slicing. Her bell was very dangerous and Warriors didn’t her ability to smash bones.

“Oh that’s right I heard the story over and over again.”

Sky swung his whip at her and it wrapped around her arm. She merely smirked and grabbed onto the weapon and threw Sky over at Twilight. They collided with a nasty thud.

“Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other friends.”

Four and Wind tried to double team her, switching in and out, not giving her a chance to attack. At least until she swung her arm and a wave of water burst from the ground and sent them flying.

“Oh that’s right i heard the story, don’t really like how it ends.”

She swung her arm again and surrounded Wild in water. Marin lifted him high above the ground and dropped him. She ignored the loud crack that followed.

“Gee, its swell to finally beat his other.”

She launched herself at Time and swung her bell down viciously. There was a resounding clang as Time blocked her with his shield.

A brief look of surprise came upon her face before being replaced with a cruel smile. She swung again and again and kicked him backwards a few steps before encasing him in water. He fought but she quickly froze the water and left him trapped.

“Other.”

Warriors was pushed and shoved from every direction as Marin vanished from one spot to another. He didn’t cry out when she struck a sickening blow to his head.

“Other…”

She smiled sweetly as she wrapped water around Hyrule. The other’s were incapacitated and she could kill him. Kill the one next in the timeline who had the cursed hero’s soul.

She reached and grabbed Hyrule’s sword from his hands. He couldn’t even fight back.

She aimed the sword right for his heart.

“Friends.”

The sword was thrust towards his heart.

“Marin!” A very familiar voice called.

Marin stopped, just an inch away. “Hello Link.”


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen. Warning for blood and fighting.

_ The sword was thrust towards his heart. _

_ “Marin!” A very familiar voice called. _

_ Marin stopped, just an inch away. “Hello Link.” _

She looked pleased as she lowered the sword away from Hyrule. Legend watched her with narrowed eyes.

“Step away from him.”

She gestured behind Legend, “I could say the same for you.”

Legend didn’t bother to glance back as something in his shadow emerged.

“Hello Shadow. Dark Link isn’t happy with you.”

Shadow rolled his eyes, “I figured that out.” He stood beside Legend who had his gaze still locked onto Marin.

Marin dropped the sword and picked up her bell. Her smile drooping a bit as she took a few steps away from Hyrule. “You’ve changed. You’re not as kind as before.”

“Neither are you.” She didn’t know how much it hurt Legend to say that. “Let them go.”

She smirked. Her bell swung back and forth threateningly. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes as she and Legend stared down the other.

Shadow scoffed as he walked away from the two and went to go help Four.

Four was soaked with Wind only a few feet from him. Shadow knelt next to Four and started shaking him.

“Wake up, idiot.”

Four coughed. “Mmmm, no. That’s mean, Legend.” He murmured.

“WOW, you can’t even get yourself awake to greet your shadow. I see how it is, other reincarnations of yourself before your shadow. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Shut up Shadow…”

Four’s eyes suddenly snapped open.

“Shadow!” Four grabbed Shadow and pulled him into a hug. “How are you? I thought you were gone? What happened?”

Instead of answering, Shadow whispered into Four’s ear. “Don’t separate. He’ll be sure to get you then. Don’t separate until this is over.”

Four had no time to even question it before Shadow was pulling away and looking back to where Legend and Marin were.

It seemed that Marin had given in to Legend because Hyrule and Time were freed from their captivity.

Hyrule collapsed onto the ground hacking and coughing up water. Time only stumbled a bit before reorienting himself.

He looked at Legend Marin who were watching the other with angered expressions. There was something between the two that they didn’t know about. Though, Warriors did seem to have an idea of who she was.

Speaking of…

Time looked around to see Warriors collapsed on the ground with some blood smeared on his head. He carefully went over to the Captain, noting that Four checking up on Wind with another person standing nearby. Time had a bad feeling about the person who was next to Four. Sky and Twilight were stumbling onto their feet while Wild was being surrounded by a blue flame.

Time cursed as Wild woke up soon after.

“Marin, this isn’t like you.” Legend spoke firmly. Only his eyes revealed the true avalanche of emotions he was feeling.

Clouds were slowly forming overhead. They steadily darkened the world around them.

“How would you know who I am? You..you don’t deserve to know who I really am.”

Legend looked hurt. His eyes showed so much hurt. “No...I don’t deserve to know you. But I do. Because you let me stay. You stayed with me. No matter what.”

He hoped, he so hoped that Marin would understand the words he couldn’t say. Maybe, just maybe, she would understand.

“And look where that got me.”

Legend flinched, but Marin wasn’t done.

“I believed in you. I  _ trusted  _ you. And you woke the Windfish despite the warnings. You used the song _ I  _ taught you in order to destroy everything I had. Now look at me, I’m broken, I’m cracked And it’s all your fault!” She rushed at Legend, her bell making a wide arc towards him.

Legend brought out his shield and blocked the blow. He managed to block strike after strike. Not once did he try to strike back.

“What? Are you not going to fight back? You had no trouble hurting others before.”

Legend continued blocking and dodging her attacks. For once he gave no response.

“What are you doing? She’ll kill you! Fight back!” Shadow shouted.

Still, the hero of Legend wasn’t fighting back.

“Listen to him.” Marin warned.

Grunting from the effort of blocking the bows, Legend’s eyes showed hope. “If you really wanted to hurt me then you wouldn’t be warning me. Marin, I know you won’t kill me. I won’t hurt you.”

Marin’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Oh really?”

Shadow quickly yelled, “You idiot! All of that goodness in her has been corroded. Of course she’ll kill you!”

There was a moment in which Legend’s face clearly shifted into panic. It seemed that he fully realized his mistake.

Sharp spikes of ice shot up from the ground. Legend managed to jump past many of them, but out of nowhere another spike shot out and gave the hero a nasty cut on his leg.

Legend fell with a yelp. He turned to see Marin standing over him with her bell already swinging down in a killing stroke.

_ CLANG _

The bell was met head on with two shields. Shadow and Four both blocked with identical looks of determination.

Four forced the bell in a different direction while Shadow stabbed a sword at Marin.

“NO!”

Marin gasped and staggered back as the weapon left a gash on her side. Her hands dropped the bell and moved to her wound.

The group watched in horror as she coughed up bits of black liquid. Despite that she laughed. “You stupid heroes. A simple wound like this won’t stop me. It won’t stop Dark Link.”

A dark portal formed behind her.

“I’ll be back and you wont have a stupid Shadow to help you!” She stepped back into the portal.

“Marin wait!”

But she and the portal were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess we’ll see when I get a second(or more)chapter out


End file.
